


Wait, Hermes is the god of commerce. So…

by Eastonia, InfinityIllusion



Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon-er is a monolingual dishonour upon herself, Okay so this got slightly more serious, Polyglots, Worldbuilding, her cow and her family, i guess?, it's okay it's still a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: In which InfinityIllusion and I contemplate trade languages, Piper, French being 'the language of love' and the implications of _trade languages_ as a result.





	Wait, Hermes is the god of commerce. So…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/gifts).



  * So apparently French is the language of love – so Piper can randomly speak it. 
    * I mean is it a charmspeak thing? Can Drew also randomly speak French?
    * And is it French-French? Are there variations? Are you telling me that Frank, Hazel and Piper all sit down trying to figure out the difference between Canadian-French, French-French and Croele-French?
  * So stands to reason – commerce, trade. Wait. Trade languages. 
    * Hermes _is the god of commerce_. 
      * Does this mean that some Hermes kids are able to speak whatever is the 1st or 2nd most common trade language?
      * Does this mean that the penetrance of dyslexia is actually lower when compared to the general half-blood population?
      * _Yes_. _It does._
    * I’m talking Travis Stoll keeping Chinese translations of books just littered throughout the Hermes cabin – because Greek demigods (and I’m guessing Roman demigods just have a lower penetrance of dyslexia in general) have an alphabet related dyslexia – I’m going to make a guess that reading Chinese characters sometimes doesn’t bother them as much? (Sorry, this headcanon-er is monolingual and hasn't actually researched much into dyslexia - forgive me if I'm wrong). 
      * Sidenote from Fin's experiences of polyglotism, some of the Hermes kids with the trade language option checked sometimes just devolve into a mess of English, Ancient Greek and Whatever-The-Trade-Language-Is
      * They could be speaking in one language and then they just randomly swap languages and they don't realise that they're thinking in a different language until they _stop_ and _look_ at the growing incomprehension on their conversation partner's face.
    * Let’s look at the Stolls. 
      * Travis is the Hermes kid with the ✔next to Trade Language in terms of Hermes abilities. 
        * His foreign language teachers actually love him. He picks up Mandarin and Spanish oh-so-very fast.
        * His other subject teachers just wish his dyslexia wasn’t so bad – it’s clear he’s got a good head for certain things – when he’s not trying to establish a reputation as the _prankster_.
      * A couple of years later when Connor joins Travis at his school, he doesn’t sign up for any foreign language electives (which, fair enough – you can’t expect sibling to have the exact same interests as each other). 
        * But see, where Travis got the commerce language option, Connor got the ✔ next to lower penetrance dyslexia.
        * So no, he’s not as quick as Travis is when it comes to learning Spanish – but he is better at the other stuff.




End file.
